Devil Take the Hindmost
by ManInAMask01
Summary: Layla Shan and her mate, Larten Crepsley, journey to Vampire Mountain and brave the Trials of Blood. Will she survive the trials or will they best her. Or will something more sinister get to her first. Squeal to Stranger Than You've Dreamt It CrepsleyXOC Major Spoilers!
1. Chapter 1

**Wow! You guys are amazing! Thank you so much for reading my story! Your review help me keep going!**

 **Special thanks to Tara. for lighting a fire under my ass to help me finish writing. Also, Kirki101 for being the first to review the new chapters after I posted them at 4am! Finally, thank you to all who review in the future. I wouldn't be anything without you!**

 **R &R Please!**

It's been six years after the events with Murlough, but it's still fresh in my mind. We've been traveling across the country performing our amazing show. I've still been included and Larten's "lovely assistant" playing the flute for him when he catches Madam Octa in his mouth. I was still cooking for the performers. Mostly things like soup or stews, but I'm afraid that they're getting bored of the same old stuff. They swear up and down that they're not, but I can tell. Today's show was great, as always, Larten started incorporating some magic into his act and the crowd _loved it!_ After the show I visited my best friend, Evra in his tent. He's grown up so much! He was about my age when I became a vampire. His voice was deeper, he was taller than me now, and he was more interested in girls. He was constantly asking me for advice.

"Layla," the voice of my vampire interrupted our conversation, "pack your things. We leave for Vampire Mountain tonight." Evra and I looked at each other, eyebrows knit in confusion.

"Vampire Mountain," I repeated, "why?"

"We will present you to the vampire council," he explained, "The council only meets every twelve years. I have already informed Mr. Tall of the plan. Please be ready at dusk." And with that, he left. No doubt to get rest before our journey.

"That was out of the blue," the snake-boy...er snake- _man_ said sadly, "From what I know, this journey is no joke. You'll be climbing treacherous mountain paths and dealing with harsh cold and snow." I muttered a sarcastic "thanks" at his warning. If I wasn't nervous enough about being presented to the council, now I have to worry about dying before I even get there! "Maybe I could go with you! It'll be just like christmas all those years ago!" My eyes moved to his shoulder, he still had scars from being captured by the mad vampaneze.

"Evra, you almost _died_ on that trip..." I sighed, "stay here and have a nice christmas your girlfriend." Evra told me time and again that he didn't blame me for what happened six years ago, but I still do. Simply thinking about how I was so close I was to losing my brother brought tears to my eyes.

"Don't be cold, Layla," he replied sadly.

"Speaking of which: don't snakes _hate_ the cold," I laughed, trying to lighten the mood. Evra laughed too, but it sounded forced.

"Yeah, I'd probably fall asleep and hibernate till spring!" Evra and I started going through the stuff I accumulated over the years. There was no room in Larten's van for it so the snake-boy offered to keep it in his tent. We grabbed boots, a heavy jacket, the folding stew pot Larten got from a woman named Evanna, and Evra grabbed rope.

"Wait, why rope?" I asked, taking the rope out of the pile, "Vampires are great climbers."

"I know," he laughed, "but do you really want to hang off the side of a mountain by your fingertips?"

"Of course she does! Vampires thrive on danger!" We knew that voice...we looked at each other, turning white. I turned slowly and, sure enough, there was Desmond Tiny stroking his heart clock as if it were his pet. "Vampires are peculiar creatures, they _love_ a challenge," he grinned from ear-to-ear stretching out his hand toward me, "Lady Shan...has it been seven years already?" I took his head and gave it one quick, curt shake. "So you're off to brave the journey to Vampire Mountain? I'd advise you to take matches, the path is long and cold.

"Thank you," I nodded, hoping that he was leaving now. His presence always made everyone in the Cirque uneasy, even the steadfast Mr. Tall seemed uneasy around the old man.

"Oh! One last thing!" Mr. Tiny realized as he was exiting, "tell Larten not to leave until I've had a word with him."

"I think we're in a hurry…" I replied wearily, "We might not have time when we wakes up."

"He'll make time for me," the old man assured me, "Even the _dead_ make time for Mr. Tiny…" On that that cryptic note he left the tent and Evra and I searched frantically for matches.

When the sun fell below the horizon I went to wake Larten. I snuck through the crack of the door, careful not to jolt him awake. I've done that before and he only gets cranky. My vampire lie there, snoring softly, with his famous bed head and I couldn't help but smile. He has gotten used to sleeping with the coffin door open so now he even does it when I'm not there, but he hugs my pillow as if it were me and I find that to be the cutest damn thing. I gently laid down next to him and kissed his nose, he snorted awake and slightly opened his eyes as I giggle.

"Good morning!" I smiled cheerfully. He didn't say anything, he just glared at me and went back to sleep. I kissed the underside of his jaw and he groaned, not because it felt good, but because he knew I wouldn't let him go back sleep.

"Can I help you, Layla?" he mumbled into his pillow, trying to dodge my attacks.

"Nope!" I giggled before turning solem remembering what Desmond Tiny had said, "Actually…" Larten turned to look me in the eyes, knowing I was serious now. "Mr. Tiny wants to see you before we leave." I've never seen Larten get up so quickly and start getting dressed.

"Did he say why?" he asked, trying to keep his composure, but I knew he was panicking on the inside.

"I didn't ask, I didn't want to know," I admitted, "that guy freaks me out."

"Yes, he is...unsettling." That was one hell of an understatement. Once the vampire was dressed we headed to Mr. Tall trailer. Larten knocked twice and walked in.

"Larten!" Mr. Tiny greeted cheerfully, "As prompt as ever! Please sit!"

"I prefer to stand, thank you," he replied. Mr. Tiny seemed to get some sort of sick satisfaction from Larten's fear.

"I hear you're leaving for Vampire Mountain tonight," the old man grinned, "This is the first council you've been to in about 50 years, isn't?" Larten simply nodded in reply. "The path to the mountain is hazardous, yes?"

"It's not easy…" It was clear on the vampire's face that he knew what Mr. Tiny was getting at.

"Dangerous for a young lady, wouldn't you say?" Was he trying to talk Larten out of taking me or convincing me to not go? I didn't understand his motives. I looked to the elder vampire for his reply, but he never took his eyes off Mr. Tiny.

"Layla can take care of herself." I couldn't help but smile. I knew he believed in me, but after what I heard about the journey I wasn't as confident in myself as he was. Mr. Tiny turned his gaze to me and I nodded curtly.

"I'm sure she can," the old man agreed with a sickening smile, "but it's unusual for one so young to make the journey, isn't?" I wasn't that young anymore, not in my eyes at least. I was three years shy of 30, but I was still stuck in my 19-year-old body: pale, thin, and lanky. "Which is why I'm sending two if my Little People as guards." One of the hooded figures I recognized as the Little Person who helped dig Sam's grave at the train yard. He had a slight limp that favored his left leg. Since then, I've come to affectionately call him "Lefty".

"They would only get in the way," Larten snapped, "we do not want them."

"Listen, this is not an offer," Mr. Tiny warned, "They are going with you. End of story." The look in the old man's eyes make Larten shut his mouth immediately. "You will not be responsible for their food or beds. All you need to do is make sure you don't 'lose' them along the way." There was a knowing glimmer in his eye.

"What about when we get there?" Larten growled, clearly not pleased, "Do you expected me to take them inside Vampire Mountain? The princes will not stand for it!"

"Don't forget by whose hands the Hall of Princes was built," the old man giggled, "they know which side their blood is buttered on." After a few moments of consideration, Larten knew he wasn't going to win the argument and nodded curtly. "I knew you would see it my way." Mr. Tiny's gaze shifted from my mate to me and beckoned me closer with a curl of his long, boney finger. I tentatively shuffle toward him as he eyed me over. "Now, Lady Shan...you've grown." He smiled at me almost as a father would his daughter, "On the inside, I mean. Where is _really_ matters. You're battles with the wolf-man and Murlough have toughened you." My eyes widened at the mention on Murlough. The last time I saw Mr. Tiny was before Sam died. There was no way in hell he could've known about the mad vampaneze.

"H-how do you know about that?" I stammered. He simply laughed and put his hands on my shoulders.

"My dear," he whispered, pulling my ear to his lips, "I know _everything_ …" I couldn't turn to Larten, but I could look up to Mr. Tall. He didn't see me though, he looked ahead. Maybe to Larten...maybe to nothing. "You must be strong, Layla," I could feel his hot breath on my ear and visibly cringed at the sensation, "Never admit defeat...even when it seems inevitable." It sounded like he was warning me about something, but about what? I had no clue. He, then, patted my cheek and said his goodbyes. I could hear Larten calling my name, but I stood there, frozen, with my hand on the cheek Mr. Tiny touched and his words ringing in my ears.


	2. Chapter 2

Do we _really_ have to wear these?" I asked. The felt-like fabric irritated my skin and made it itchy, " _And_ barefoot over snow?" I had a feeling I'd be losing some toes before this trip was over. We wore brown, ugly ponchos and matching pant's. I wore a sweater out of the same fabric underneath, but Larten didn't

"It is custom," he explained, "this journey is not only a means to get to Vampire Mountain. It is a trial meant to separate the strong from the weak." I looked away from the vampire. I didn't even need to say anything, he knew exactly what I was thinking.

"Layla," he sighed softly, "you can do this...you will do fine." I smiled, but I was still uneasy. Apparently I couldn't bring my bag, only the clothes on our backs. "Where is Madam Octa?" I couldn't bite back the groan.

"We're bringing _her?_ " I whined, I knew who was going to take care of her and it wasn't going to be him.

"Of course I am," he replied, confused as if he didn't understand what he wouldn't bring her, "there is someone I wish to show her to."

"All right…" I sighed defeatedly. I looked to the spider that I used to despise, but now I love her as if she were my own, "You here that? Get ready for a long, hard trip."

Everyone came to see us off, wishing us luck. My fellow performers gave me lots of hugs and kisses. Truska held my hands and said something in the language that Evra said roughly translates to "Come back to us". Earlier in the day she filed my nails to a point to use as weapons. Just my fingernails, though, then she painted them a beautiful shade of dark blue. When I turned to Evra he had tears in his eyes which caused my eyes to become misty. I wrapped my hands around my brother's neck and borderline strangled him.

"Layla...Layla" he wheezed, "I can't breathe!" I let him go as he laughed, ignoring the tears streaming down our faces. I'd miss him so much. After the goodbyes Larten and I set off on our journey to vampire mountain.

When Mr. Tiny said the way was treacherous, he wasn't kidding. We've been for about three weeks, but it felt like we've been walking forever. There was absolutely nothing but snow and rocks around us. No wildlife and definitely no people. According to vampires, only those who rise to the challenge knows what it means to truly live. That's why there are so many rules to follow during the trip. Like, it's against the rules to flit, but we can't be late. Larten told me a lot about vampires on the way. Apparently there are thousands of vampires in the world, but there used to millions! I was curious about the number of females, but I didn't ask.

"Are you all right, Layla?" Larten called over his shoulder to me. I was having trouble keeping his pace, but I didn't want to seem like I couldn't handle the trek. Truth was, I was dead tired.

"Yeah, I'm okay!" I shouted back, "Don't worry, I know it's against the rules to save a weaker vampire." He nodded his head in approval. I was starting to grasp vampire customs, as strange as they are.

"I will slow down some," he compromised, "Do not fall behind." I was about to respond with something smart-alecky, but was cut off when the ground underneath me gave out. I screamed for Larten, though I knew with the distance between us he would never make it to catch me in time. I was bracing for impact when my arm was grabbed and I was being pulled back up. I looked up at my rescuer and was met with big, brown eyes with dark circles under them; I knew _exactly_ who it was.

"Gavner!" I cried with relief as I pulled up onto the path, "I thought I was a goner for sure!" Larten pulled me into a desperate embrace. Judging by how tight he held me, he must've thought I wasn't going to make it either.

"I did to," Gavner admitted, "I thought Larten would've made sure you stuck close to him." I looked up at my mate to see him glaring hard at his friend. It wasn't his fault, if I was quicker I wouldn't have been on the ground and one the the Little people would've fell instead. "I followed your aura to find you, good thing I showed up when I did." Larten opened his mouth to argue, but I cut him off before he started a fight.

"Anyway!" I said loudly, "We should get going, we can't be late." Both men, glaring daggers at each other, nodded in agreement. Relieved that I thwarted a struggle, we continued on our way. Two vampires, a half vampire, and two Little People on their way to Vampire Mountain.


	3. Chapter 3

Days after we met up with Gavner we still were nowhere near Vampire Mountain. The winds picked up and we trekked through a blizzard. Larten's arm was around me, ever since the fall he's been keeping me close. My lips were blue, teeth were chattering, eyes watering, and I couldn't feel my ears.

"Waystation! Straight ahead!" Gavner shouted to us over the howling winds. Waystations were places to stop and rest with coffins and bottles of blood. We used a few on our travels already. However, this time was different. The cave wasn't any warmer as the outside, but my eyes stopped stinging from the wind. Larten and Gavner exchanged glances. I didn't know why, though; I didn't sense anything out of the ordinary. Then again, my senses weren't as honde as the two elder vampires I was with. Larten grabbed the front of the poncho I was wearing and pulled me behind him and warned me to stay close even though he didn't let go. A few steps further and we stopped, I looked over my mate's shoulder to see the gruesome sight before them. Splintered wood and supplies scattered about the cave and the walls and floor covered in dark, thick _blood_.

"Whose is it?" I asked. Larten let go of me and walked toward the mess.

"It's a few days old," he observed, he stuck his thumb into the liquid and brought it to his lips. If he had a habit of putting strange blood in his mouth, then remind me not to kiss him ever again. " _It is vampire blood!_ "

"What do you think happened?" I asked the men. They both looked unsure, but Gavner came up with a theory.

"Could've been a wild beast," he shrugged, "or it might've been a vampire hunter."

"No way!" I laughed. I knew this wasn't the type of situation to laugh about, but I found it too funny, "they have those!" Neither laughed with me, but neither scolded me either.

"Though it is unlikely," Larten nodded, "it is possible. However, that makes it unwise to remain here." We left the blood covered cave and kept walking. A few miles ahead we came to a gapped ridge that would suffice covering us from the rising sun.

"I'll circle back to the stream and fill the skins," I offered. We brought waterskins with us to keep hydrated, but they empty way too quickly.

"By yourself?" Gavner asked, worried, "Maybe I should-"

"Layla is not a child," Larten interrupted, "she will be fine." My heart swelled at the and compliment as I ran toward the stream. Once I reached it, I dunked the waterskin collected the freezing water, but was interrupted by movement in the corner of my eye. I looked up to meet the gaze of a large, angry _wolf!_ Before I could react, the animal leaped across the running stream and landed on me, snarling and snapping it's jaws. I used my forearm to push up on it's throat so it couldn't reach me, but it was too strong. I closed my eyes as it pushed forward and I could feel it's warm, slimy tongue on my cheek. _Wait...tongue?_ I opened my eyes and, sure enough, there was the wolf, licking my face like a giant dog. Well, I guess, in some aspects, it was. He hopped off of me and howled to the sky. Suddenly two more wolves and a little pup came out of the trees. I returned to camp with my newfound and Larten's eyes instantly lit up at the sight.

"I fine specimen!" he cried, petting the wolf who I initially met, "A born leader!" He was so cute, like a kid and a new puppy.

"I see you've met some of our cousins, Layla," Gavner laughed at his friend being licked by the massive hound.

"Cousins?" I wondered. I found it a little ironic that vampires and wolves were related since the whole thing about "vampires vs. werewolves".

"Wolves and vampires are kindred spirits," the younger vampire explained.

"Well guess what!" I said, excited to tell them the names I've given the animals, "This one is Balto." I pet the larger wolf who pounced on me, "And this one is Pluto! Like Mickey Mouse's dog!" I picked up the little pup and let him lick my face. Gavner laughed at my outburst, but Larten looked as confused as ever.

"You gave them names?" he crinkled his nose, "they are wolves, not dogs."

"Oh, don't be a spoil-sport!" the other vampire scolded, "she can give them names if she wants to. I won't do any harm." Larten simply shrugged as I spoke to Pluto as if he was a baby.

The following nights, Larten and I slept surrounded by the furry creatures and it was the warmest I've ever been! During the day the wolves would follow us on our journey and they were welcome company. Apparently, wolves come toward Vampire Mountain during times of council because of the plentiful scraps that are thrown from the mountain. We came to a sudden stop, but I wasn't paying attention and I walked straight into Larten's back.

"Sorry, what's up?" I wondered. I looked ahead and saw twisted, barbed roots as if out of Sleeping Beauty. Larten and Gavner were muttering to each other, but I didn't hear what they were saying. All I knew was suddenly the two vampires ripped off their ponchos with a groan. There were muscles _everywhere!_ I didn't know where to look so I awkwardly looked up to the cloudless sky, "Wait wait wait...why are we stripping?"

"Our clothes wouldn't protect us," Gavner explained, untying the drawstring of his pants, "but they would be tattered. It's better that they stay intact." I looked between the two vampires and groaned.

"Okay…" I whined. I lifted the sweater and the poncho all in one. Looking down at my flat chest and ribs poking out beneath my skin. Next went my pants showing off my pale, spindly legs and knobby knees.

"Look how skinny she is!" Gavner joked, "Larten, don't you feed her!" I crossed my arms over myself in a failed attempt to hide and looked down, ashamed.

"Gavner!" Larten scolded him. The younger vampire must've saw the look on my face because he immediately started apologizing. My mate walked over to console me, but I saw something that I wasn't prepared for.

"Why are you naked?" I squeaked, turning bright red and shielding my eyes. Gavner held his sides as he laughed.

"You are the last one who should be laughing, Gavner," Larten snapped, clearly embarrassed. I didn't mean to embarrass him it was just...surprising, to say in the least. "What, on earth, are those!" I looked at what the elder was referring to and, sure enough, Gavner's boxers were yellow with little, pink elephants on them. Now it was Gavner's time to turn red.

"They were a present," he explained, "She was a beautiful woman, but had _horrible_ taste in underwear."

"And boyfriends!" I joked. Suddenly, there was an unfamiliar, almost scary, sound: Larten _laughing_. And it wasn't the usual light-hearted chuckle he gave me when I did something cute or funny. No, this man was holding his sides and howling with laughter. Gavner and I exchanged wide-eyed glances at the scene. Once he composed himself and muttered an apology, which wasn't even needed, we were on our way. My back was scratched up the most, but what _really_ hurt was the thorn that caught and tore down my skin parallel to my spine; that would definitely leave a scar. Other than that, my only real problem was my hair getting snagged and pulling, I fell behind because that slowed me down. The boys ahead came to a sudden stop. I thought they were waiting up for me, but that wasn't the case. "What's wrong?"

"Can you smell it? Up ahead?" Larten asked, "think clearly." I took a deep breath in through my nose and I smelled it immediately. It was a sour, pungent smell that I've only smelled once before and the scent never left my mind. _Vampaneze blood!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! Sorry for disappearing for a few days, I had to study for an exam. I'm back now! R &R Please!**

"It may have some relation to that vampire blood we found earlier," Larten suggested." There was a scrap of clothing with dried blood on it hooked onto one of the thorns. I offered the theory that they were simply cut from the barbs, but even I knew there was way too much blood on it for that to be the answer.

"That's crazy," Gavner shook his head in disbelief, "Vampaneze on the path to Vampire Mountain? That's completely unheard of!"

"Whatever the reason, it is clear we must conduct a search." We were out of the vines and we all quickly got dressed, eager to finally have some shield from the harsh weather. Larten turned to me a placed a long, bony hand on my shoulder and stretched his other arm to point to a gap under a rock jutting from the snow, "you wait here with the others underneath that ridge." As the vampires left Balto followed, which made Larten very happy. Me, the two Little People, and Pluto huddled under the cover of the ridge. The hooded creatures built a fire as my stomach rumbled so loudly it made Pluto jump awake from his resting place on my lap.

"Sorry, buddy!" I laughed, lifting to my feet, "Let's go get some food for when they get back." The wolf pup and I didn't go too far from our hiding place. I caught a few rabbits, but there wasn't much wildlife around. Pluto started to climb a really high tree in a nearby clearing, but he just ended up getting stuck. I grabbed a low branch to retrieve him, but he growled at me. I pulled my hand away, afraid Pluto was going to snap at me, but I lost my footing and fell onto the white powder.

Pluto jumped from the tree and over me, still growling. I turned to see what the fuss was about when I saw it come out of the trees...the biggest _bear_ I've ever seen! Pluto leaped and grabbed onto the beast's muzzle with his fangs. The bear roared in frustration and flung the little wolf with no effort at all. I could've ran away and left the animal in the dust, but I couldn't leave Pluto to fend for himself. I broke the branch I was hanging on earlier and prepared for a fight. All of the sudden a flash of blue came out of nowhere and the bear's legs gave out under it. The two Little People we've been travelling with stood between me and the beast. The bear charged and reared on it's back legs, then I giant paw came down and crushed the one Little Person, who wasn't Lefty, underneath it in a spray of blood. Lefty jumped toward the beast and head-butted the thing so hard that the _clunk_ seemed to echo through the forest. Even angrier, the bear charged again, but this time I pulled Lefty with me and jumped out of the way. The animal ran head-first into the tree behind us. While it staggered I took the chance to ripped a bone from the dead Little Person and broke it off at a point. As the bear was still dazed, I leaped into action. It swiped weakly at me, but I quickly evaded its massive paws. Once close enough, I plunged the bone into the bears neck, but I was blinded by the spray of blood that came from the wound. Luckily for me, the bear fell with a large _thud_. When I wiped the tears and blood from my eyes and saw the beast lying still and I could finally take a breath of relieve. I was pulled from my thoughts from Pluto pawing at my leg. I lifted him up and he licked my face happily.

"Layla!" a voice shouted in panic. Larten, Gavner, and Balto were running toward me. Once he reached me Larten pulled me into a desperate embrace, "We heard the fighting and I feared the worst!" Gavner looked at the fallen bear in confusion and looked to see the blood all down the front of my poncho.

"Whoa! What the hell happened here?" he said, baffled.

"That bear just attacked me out of nowhere!" I was crying now that the adrenaline wore off.

"It makes no sense. Bears are not this aggressive," Larten observed, still not letting me go, "and if you did nothing to provoke it."

"Maybe it's rabid," the other vampire suggested, but Larten wasn't convinced.

"I will examine it further." He made a fresh wound into the animal with his nails and knelt to sniff the blood. "As I suspected," he mused, turning to us," The bear _was_ insane...but not with rabies." Gavner and I leaned closer to the elder vampire, eager to hear was he had to say, "It had consumed the blood of a Vampaneze!" This was the third piece of evidence that there were Vampaneze on the path to Vampire Mountain. It was obvious that the two vampires were disturbed by these findings so it was a mutual agreement to search the area for more clues. A few miles away we found what we were looking for. A pile of bloody clothes and mangled remains with a configurement of rocks at the head.

"So the bear dug this body up and ate part of it…" Gavner observed.

"Well, if this is the blood with found in the thorns then case closed, right?" I wondered, hoping that this was the end of the trail.

"Quite the contrary," Larten explained, "this is more worrying. Just look…" He pointed to rock arrangement. "the body has clearly been buried, but by whom?" After a few uncomfortable moments of thick silence we moved on to find shelter in a nearby cave. We sat around the crackling fire, all of us except the Little Person. I walked over to them and sat down.

"Thanks for saving me," I smiled, "I would've been toast, Lefty." Then they lifted their thick, gray hands and they pulled their hood down. What I saw was the last thing I expected to find. The Little Person was all gray and stitched together like Frankenstein. His eyes were yellow and green and took up most of his face. He wore a mask around his mouth that looked like it had a filter. He pulled the mask down and slowly opened his large mouth.

"N-name...not...Lefty…" they wheezed, taking a breath after every word, "Har-Harkat...Mulds…" My eyes widened and I went cold in fear. He talked! Instantly the vampires ran over to listen to what the Little Person had to say. "My memories...are not...complete...Much is...clouded...I remember...I...was a ghost." Gavner, Larten, and I looked to each other in confusion. "Made a deal...with Mr. Tiny...and received...this body...Whatever...the deal was...and my memories...are all gone."

"Mr. Tiny has the power to bring the dead back to life?" Larten wondered in disbelief. Harkat lifted his mask and took a deep breath.

"What is that?" I asked.

"I must breathe...through its filters...and chemicals...to survive...without it...I will die...in ten hours."

"If you're a ghost how can you die?"

"My body...can die like...any other...If it does...My soul goes...back to...the way it was."

"Could you agree to another contact with Mr. Tiny?" Gavner wondered.

"Not sure...but...don't think so...One shot...is all...I think I get."

"Why didn't you ever speak before?" I asked.

"Never needed to...Little People...can read...each others minds."

"In all the hundreds of years that we have known Little People, why have you broken the long silence, Harkat," Larten eyed the Little Person skeptically, "and why?" Harket looked away from us, as if he was debating on whether or not to tell us.

"I have...a message," he replied, "for the vampire princes...so I'd have...to speak soon...anyway." The two vampires practically jumped on the Little Person.

"What sort of message?" Larten cried. Harkat fidgeted with the end of his cape.

"Go on Harkat," Gavner pushed, "We won't tell them you told us." Still, he said nothing.

"You don't have to tell us, Harkat," I assured him. I wanted to know what the message was too, but I felt bad for pushing the little guy.

"You promise...you will...not tell?" he asked after a few moments.

"I promise," I vowed. Both Gavner and Larten nodded in agreement.

"Very well...Mr. Tiny...told me to tell...the Vampire Princes...that…" the slow way he talks bulit up the tension and we were all at the edge of our proverbial seats, "the night of...the Vampaneze Lord...is at hand." I was disappointed, I didn't know what that meant. I thought he was going to say something terrifying like "the end is nigh" or whatever.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I sighed. When no one answered me I turned to the two men, but they looked like they've seen a ghost. Well...technically they did, but still. Their faces were pure white and their eyes wider than Harkat's. I might not have know how scary the message was at the time, but the look of sheer terror on my mate's face was enough to make anyone afraid.


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh my goodness! I am back! I promise you guys I will explain everything in the tumblr I created for this story and for Stranger Than You've Dreamt It. You can get to the blog by following the link here -** **blog/maninamask01** **Thank you so much to everyone who followed this story and the first one.  
** **Special shout out to Kirki101 and GradGirl2010 for reviewing and let's get back to it!**

It was a few nights after Harkat revealed his message from Mr. Tiny to the Vampire Princes. It was snowing heavily outside so we took shelter in a small cave and started a fire to warm our tired feet and chilled bodies. Larten was asleep, propped up against the rock wall. Harkat was off hunting for food, apparently (like a famous queen once said) the cold never bothered him anyway. Gavner and I were around the fire, talking about what Harkat said that night the crazed bear attacked.

"It all started 700 years ago," Gavner explained, "the vampaneze decided to break away from the vampires. Mr. Tiny delivers a message to the vampires. He said the vampaneze have no hierarchy; no generals or princes, nobody gives orders and nobody takes them." He paused for a while, gazing in to the flames. "You see…," he started, then he took a deep breath and sighed heavily, "one of the reasons the vampaneze broke away was the Vampire generals and princes. They didn't like that a few vampires could order the majority around like they do." He leaned in close and lowered his voice so our sleeping companion wouldn't hear. "And, to be honest, I agree with some of that. Now, I'm sure Larten would have some words to say about this, but it's not like I want to be a vampaneze in the slightest. I just happen to think some of their ideas are worth taking on board." The vampire sat up straight again and continued speaking at normal volume.

"But listen to me ramble…Anyway, what Mr. Tiny told the princes was 'one day a champion will step up before the leaderless vampaneze. He will be known as the Vampaneze Lord and the other vampaneze will follow him blindly and do everything he says. When he comes to power, he will lead the vampaneze in another war against the vampires." Gavner stretched his arms over his head and the joints in his shoulders gave off a loud "pop". "And, according to Mr. Tiny, it's a war that we vampires can't win."

"Is that true? Does he even know that?" I asked. Gavner gave out a hearty laugh and I felt the embarrassment rush to my cheeks.

"Layla, have you _met_ Mr. Tiny?"

"Yeah, just twice."

"Did he scare you?" He did, but there was no way I was going to admit that.

"Less scared, more just freaked out. I felt as if he wouldn't just kill me, but eat my liver with some fava beans and chianti." I did my best Hannibal Lector impression. Gavner laughed, but I don't think he understood the reference. Then the vampire turned somber and he watched the fire dance before us.

"Too true, but that's not the scariest thing about him. It's his ability to read the future, his foresight. Everything that happened 700 years ago, from the vampaneze independence to the truce that followed, happened exactly as Mr. Tiny had prophesized before they occurred." Gavner looked at me, expression still grave, "But it's dangerous to take his every word as truth, he's been known to lie from time to time." His mouth twitched a slight smile, "because, as you know, he's an evil little worm."

"So, if the Vampaneze Lord does show up, the vampires will have to fight?" I asked. Harkat came back with Balto and Pluto, the cub ran over and jumped on my lap to lick my face.

"Exactly, and it would mean that Mr. Tiny was telling the truth after all." I tried to put Pluto down because he was making it hard to focus on what Gavner was telling me, but every time I did he'd jump back up and start licking again. Harkat went to the far back wall and just stood there, possibly dozing off. "There is one hope though," Gavner continued, "the Stone of Blood".

"What's that? Sounds ominous." Gavner laughed.

"Not at all, you'll see when we get to Vampire Mountain. Mr. Tiny said that if we prevent it from falling into the hands of the vampaneze, long after the battle has been fought and lost, there is a chance that the vampires might rise from the ashes and prosper once again."

"How does he figure that?" The vampire smiled and winked.

"Let me know if you figure it out," Gavner rolled onto his side and put an arm around Balto who was lying next to him, "Now, let's get some sleep, we're nearly at Vampire Mountain." Not seconds later, Gavner was snoring loudly. I wondered if it was okay to leave the fire going while we slept, but I figured it was fine. Gavner probably would've put it out before he fell asleep. As I watched the burning embers I felt my chest constricting. This was so much information to take in: the Vampaneze Lord, the war, the possible end to the vampire race. Tears started to well up as the overwhelming thoughts swam through my head. I tried to convince myself I was over-reacting, but it didn't help.

"You are over-thinking it," a soft voice pulled me back to reality. I inhaled deeply and my lungs started filling with air again, though I'm not sure when I started holding my breath. Larten was looking down at me, smiling softly.

"Did I wake you?" I wiped my eyes with the back of my sleeve.

"No, I just woke up," I couldn't tell if he was telling the truth or just saying that so I didn't feel bad, either way I still felt bad.

"How do you know what I'm thinking? Another weird vampire power?" My mate laughed, not like he did at the thorn bushes, but it still warmed my heart. He sat down next to me and pulled me close, running his long, boney fingers through my hair.

"I just know you. You are worried about fighting a war the might possibly kill off all of the vampires when you just became one yourself, you never signed up for this, you just want to go back to the Cirque and live as normal of a life as you can, and you want to be a platypus," Wow…he really does know me, "Layla, even if there is a war, no one is going to make you fight. You are not obligated to do anything."

"Will you fight?"

"Of course, I am a vampire after all."

"So am I!"

" _Half_ -vampire, technically." I rolled my eyes.

"I feel like I'd be letting everyone down if I just hid."

"Of course not, no one expects anything of you. You are young." I hated when he said that. Sure, he was 200 years old, but still, "Do not worry too much about it. Come, there are only a few hours left until sundown." He stood up and extended his hand to me. He pulled me up and I followed him to the spot he was sleeping in while I was talking to Gavner. I laid down next to him and he put his arm around me like Gavner did Balto. I tried that breathing trick that's supposed to help people sleep, but it didn't work. When I finally did start to fall off I noticed the last sliver of sun peeking out from over the horizon.

Shit…


End file.
